Various embodiments of the invention are related to a method and apparatus for ranking content channels of a host system. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with displaying content channels. Applicant has developed a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.